


Little Bit of Oooh

by Inumidoriko



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumidoriko/pseuds/Inumidoriko
Summary: It's been a long, trying day for Astra at the DEO.Luckily Alex knows how to help.





	Little Bit of Oooh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts).



> I regret nothing.

She returned home late that evening, exhaustion clear on her face when Alex looked up from her spot on the couch. She had a large book in her lap and she had to do a double take at Astra’s appearance. The other woman said nothing, just threw her keys on the side table and made for the stairs. 

“Gonna tell me what happened?” Alex asked, frowning, already folding the book closed. 

“Not tonight, Brave One.” Usually those words inspired the younger woman to try and coax it out of her but there was a stance about her tonight, a dark air around her that Alex didn’t recognize as part of Astra. The woman was strength personified and as she went up the stairs, the humanoid woman looked like she was faltering. 

 

In their room, Astra stripped her clothes and kicked off her shoes. Mud crumbled from the bottoms of her feet to the bathroom. A shower was needed. It would relax her, calm her mind racing a thousand miles a minute over something she had yet to find conclusive. 

When she stepped in, the water pounded at her back, it’s pressure welcome tonight as she slowly washed away the mud and grime from her body. Working for the DEO had it perks (the woman downstairs she’s come to know and love one of them) but it also had it’s downfalls. The humans, although different in anatomy and proceedings, were very much like the soldiers she had on Krypton. Dedicated, passionate. To lose one of them on a mission she was leading was like losing one of her people all over again. 

Rolling her head back, the water soaked her hair, massaging her head under the spray. The shower was delightful and everything Astra had missed that day. From the spray beating down on her back to the water cascading over her breasts, down the length of her torso and further still. She tipped her head back and just stood for a few moments as her hair became soaked and heavy. All of her tension fell away and the aches deep within her bones eased as she remained still beneath the water. 

She should wash up, this she knew, but the water felt so damn fantastic over her. Somewhere in the distance she was aware of the door opening, the curtain being drawn back and soft hands placing themselves over her hips. A mouth, just as soft and hot and wet, danced over the skin of her neck and without thinking, Astra arched into the touch and moaned low in her throat. 

The soft hands at her hips left her momentarily and when they came back to her, they were foamy and spreading over her skin to wash away the grime and exhaustion from the day. The scent was a sharp flowery smell that seemed to suit the beautiful pale woman running her hands over Astra’s back.

Alex’s hands reached around to the front of the older woman and each hand cupped a breast before circling to lather her. Astra bit her lip and resisted the urge to arch into the touch. One of her hands moved down between her thighs. Astra groaned, relaxing. She tipped her head back to rest on the shorter woman’s shoulder and moved her hips into the touch as Alex’s hand moved through her folds and circled her clit. 

Without having to be prompted, she spread her legs a little wider to give Alex better access to the places she craved to be touched. Raising her hands so they threaded through the younger woman’s wet locks, Astra moaned a little louder in the small space when the woman behind her jerked her back. Flush against one another, Astra found it arousing, wild even, to feel her woman pressed so tightly against her like this. A growl of approval escaped her throat and the Kryptonian strength she had to hold back almost came through. The urge to take charge, slam the smaller girl into the wall and fuck her until they were screaming was more tempting than she could stand. 

Alex’s lips trailed a line down the side of her neck and she became bolder, teased a finger at Astra’s entrance. The action brought forth a demanding growl from the other woman, urging Alex to insert her finger inside until her knuckle stopped her from going further. Her palm rubbed over the older woman’s swollen clit and she extracted her finger only to slide it right back in, the heel of her hand making delicious friction with Astra’s wet, throbbing core. 

Astra turned her head and captured Alex’s lips with her own in a kiss meant to convey exactly how much she desired this touch and exactly how much she needed release. It would have left Alex breathless if she wasn’t used to this. Alex took the heated kiss and spun it back to Astra and grinned, amused, when the stronger woman had to break away to gain air. Finally, it was rare, but Alex was able to gain the upper hand once in awhile. Without warning, Alex inserted another finger and pumped fast. 

Astra’s moan was loud, husky. Alex drove her hand harder, the force was a welcome one as it drove the day’s tensions and thoughts away. There was nothing on Astra’s mind right now except the pleasure her Alex saw fit to give her. Astra’s hands were threaded through her hair and they tightened almost painfully. Her mouth opened on a silent cry but her body convulsed as wave after wave took her closer to orgasm. 

Sliding the hand that was at Astra’s neck down to her right breast, Alex circled Astra’s pebbled nipple until the woman moaned loudly and arched into the sensation of her breast being toyed with, with the hand working a devastating orgasm between her legs. 

Alex curled her fingers and hit _that_ spot within her and without further delay, Astra’s body drew taut and her head tipped back as she crashed. The cry that came from her throat drew a moan from Alex and evoked her to circle her two fingers over Astra’s clit until the pleasured convulsions stopped. Taking her hand away from Astra’s core, Alex placed it over her abdomen as the other continued to toy and squeeze her breasts. 

Astra stood there a moment, revelling in the aftermath of her orgasm, before she turned in the younger woman’s embrace. Their nipples grazed against one another’s and sent sparks of arousal to their cores. She walked the younger woman back until she was pressed between the hard surface of the wall and the soft body of Astra. 

Astra was taller than Alex by a couple inches, adding to her advantage. She placed both hands on either side of Alex’s body to lean down to the woman’s mouth. Astra’s kiss was soft and gentle, a stark contrast from the rushed passion they were both used to. 

Astra’s hands left the wall to ghost over Alex’s body and eventually come to a halt over her breasts. She felt Alex’s nipples press against her palms and the flush that marred the younger woman’s skin was most intriguing. More so was the hitch in breath when Astra squeezed a little harder. 

Leaning back to properly look at Alex, Astra trailed her gaze from the younger woman’s brown iris’ to her core. Alex touched her and in return she was touched back but... Astra’s tongue darted out to wet her lips. She wanted a taste. 

It was something Astra very much loved doing to her younger lover. The way her body would writhe and arch, her cries and curses of pleasure forced from her lips. Astra shivered, her fingers curling just thinking about it. 

Leaning in once more, Astra placed her lips gently to Alex’s before thrusting her thigh between the younger woman’s legs and pressing firmly against her core. Alex gasped and arched into the touch. She fought not to grind down on the taller woman’s thigh but it became near impossible, eventually _was_ impossible, not to buck against Astra. 

Astra hummed, a pleasant sound given their current state. Bracing her arms on the wall, the older woman leaned in, lowering her head to Alex’s chest and enveloped a nipple into her mouth. She flicked the pebbled peak with her tongue. Alex arched into Astra’s mouth and dragged a hand through her white streak as her chest was sucked and licked. 

Astra’s mouth soon lowered down Alex’s body and trailed her tongue over the lines of musculature over her stomach. The water from the shower was turning cold but it was a distant factor in their minds as the Astra lowered to her knees and spread Alex’s thighs wide enough to fit her mouth over her core. 

Alex tangled her hands through Astra’s hair and made her look up to meet her gaze. “Don’t hold back.” The younger woman licked her lips and replicated the throaty sound Astra was so fond of. 

Astra could wait no longer. Her tongue started from the younger woman’s entrance and licked a firm strip up to her clit where she paid particular attention between flicking her tongue and sucking as hard and fast as she could. 

It didn’t take long for Alex to moan, even less time for her to arch and writhe under such ministrations. Astra’s name was screamed, pleaded with and moaned in all different pitches, all different volumes. She would bring Alex to the brink and slow down into something less satisfying until she was sure the woman could go again. It gave Astra a chance to see exactly how much Alex could take before she lost it. 

Once more Astra slowed back down and when Alex held her hair tighter and cursed harshly, Astra delved back in and allowed her tongue to tease her entrance. This brought on a whole new reaction that Astra was more than willing to exploit. Taking her tongue back up to Alex’s clit, she made circular motions with the tip of her tongue as she slid two fingers into Alex’s wet core. 

Spreading her fingers inside Alex, Astra’s eyes lulled closed how at fucking amazing she felt clenching around her fingers. Determined to see Alex break, Astra closed her lips around her bundle of nerves and looked up into the wanton brown gaze staring down at her. Faster she pumped and harder she sucked until Alex was once again bucking and crying out wildly with the need for release. 

Humming, Astra dragged her teeth over the flesh and simultaneously curled her fingers. As if she were getting ready to scream, Alex inhaled multiple times as she crashed into orgasm, until she could take in no more air and held it as she convulsed around Astra’s fingers. Finally she let out a loud throaty moan and bucked against Astra until she was released from her hot mouth. 

Slumped against the wall, Alex could do little more than pant and try to regain back the control of her breathing. Her senses were on overdrive and she hadn’t quite come back down from her high when Astra stood, all grace and power, before her. 

Astra grinned, turning off the water and led their soaked bodies out of the shower, into their bedroom. 

They were far from done and although they had many worries and responsibilities to think of, for tonight at least, they were in for a long, well satiated night.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll commence the Zombies now.


End file.
